Two Germans and an Italian
by Rare Ship Shipper
Summary: Follow the misadventures of Ludwig (Germany), Gilbert (Prussia), Feliciano (North Italy), and Klara (OC/ Berlin). I wonder what will become of the four. (Side note: Gilbert doesn't become really important until a bit later. Around Christmas.)
1. Pilot

"Klara!"

No reply.

"Klara?!"

No reply.

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

_WHAM!_

"Klara! Vake ze hell up! Do you vant to be late for school?!" Klara's stingy older brother and father figure, Ludwig, yelled in her ear.

"Ja."

"Vhat?"

"Ja, I vant to be late for school. Zhey're nozhing but a bunch of idiots anyvay. I learn nozhing at school, und I'm bored out of my mind zhere. Can't I be homeschooled?" Klara asked, brushing a few strands of her black hair out of her eyes.

"Ve~," Feliciano, Ludwig's best friend and Klara's sort of "mother" figure squealed, "Come on-a, Klara, you make lots of friends at school! Besides, if you have a good day, I'll cook you your favourite-a meal!"

The German teen sighed and sat up. "Damn you und your fancy cooking."

"Klara! Remember our agreement?!"

"Ja, ja, don't zwear vith Italy in zhe room, I remember," Klara hissed and immediately started changing clothes.

"Ludwig, why is Klara taking her clothes off?" The Italian shifted uncomfortabley and blushed.

"Iz zhis not normal for you?" Ludwig replied.

He stammered out, "N-no, I-I'm a-going now!" Feliciano turned and bolted out of the room.

"Remind me again as to vhy you allowed him to ztay vith us?" Ludwig's sister asked while tugging a brush through her hair.

"He's my best friend, und I couldn't let him stay vith 'He-Who-Zhall-Not-Be-Named' anymore."

Klara rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack. "Can you drive me to school?"

"Nein," Ludwig replied, "Gilber needs zome help at his house, zo I'm going over zhere."

"Does Feliciano have zhe Ferari today, or zhe Mustang?"

"Ferari."

"Have fun at Gilbert's! FELICIANO!" Klara ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"AHHH! DON'T-A HURT ME! Oh, Klara, it's you. Yes?"

Klara put on her best sweet face. "Can you take me to school?"

"Ve~. Can I go 160+ kilometres per hour?"

"Ja."

"Let's go, go, go!" He grabbed her hand and ran out the door, forgetting to even put some proper pants on.

(In the car...)

The silence in the car was deafening. The ringing in Klara's ears that never went away seemed to annoy her to no end. She had to break the dreadful quiet, but there was no way she wanted to have a conversation with Feliciano. Sometimes she didn't mind him being there (he did help her brother raise her), but sometimes he could be so irritating that she had to lock herself in her room for hours or even days.

Feliciano didn't seem to mind her, though. The Italian would often smile brightly and actually open his eyes when he saw her. What was his deal, anyway?

He cleared his throat. "Klara?"

"Vhat?" She sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Ja, I'm fine. Don't vorry about me, really. I'm fine." God, was he annoying.

The instinct within the man was telling him otherwise. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Fine. I hate zhem. I vant to zee zheir stupid faces get smashed in and zheir guts spilled in horrible manners," she said with malice, "Just like Ivan did..."

Feliciano recoiled in fear from her. "And who's Ivan?"

"Ivan Braginsky vas zhe closest zhing I had to a friend in middle school. He eventually got fed up vith zhe stupid idiots in zhe school, so he killed most of zhem. Over zhe course of a few months, he killed zhem all in horrible vays. However, he screwed up one time, and now he's in prison until he's 35," Klara locked at the floor of the car and sighed.

Feliciano then remembered who Ivan was. The boy was all Klara talked about in middle school, and then she just stopped one day. He hadn't heard about him since the German teenager was in the 1st semester of 8th grade.

"I can pull you out of the school then."

"Vhat?! Really?!"

"Ve~. I can, right now," Feliciano the pulled into the parking lot of a nearby fast food resturant. He pulled out his phone and typed in a number, and then put the phone up to his ear. She caught snippets of phrases like "not returning this year" and "new opportunities". He ended the call afterwards and put in a new number.

The call seemed to drag out, so Klara let her mind wander. She thought of starting a out at a different school, and not worrying about those idiots ever again.

"Klara?" Feliciano shook her shoulder gently.

"Ja?"

"We're going back home. You've been put into online school."

"How did you do zhat so quickly?!"

"Ve~. A few people owe me a few favours," he said sweetly before smiling brightly.

Klara decided to put aside any bitter feelings for the auburn-haired man for now. "Zhank you," she blushed.

~End~

"Oi, oi, bruder, no more vurst!"

"Hey, hey, Klara, hey, hey, Klara! I can't forget the taste of the potatoes you gave me long ago!"

"How did I, how did I, how did I end up in zhis?"

"You raised me, und zhat's how."

"Ve~, I need a tomato-mato-mato buon appetito!"

"Oi! Back to vork! Zhis house von't be cleaned on it's own!"

"Zhank you for reading 'Two Germans and an Italian Chapter 1: Pilot'."

"Ve~. Look for the next chapter in the series, 'Problems with Gilbert'."

"Goodbye, und come again."

(I didn't like how the original story turned out, and a love storyline was weak. I re-wrote the car scene and granted Klara's wish. Just like mine was. :D)


	2. Problems With Gilbert (and Beer)

"Gilbert?" Ludwig called from the doorway of the albino's empty house. "Are you home?"

A thud came from the kitchen and a drunken slur of words followed. "I am zhe awesome Gilbert! No one is more awesomer zhan me!"

The blonde recognised that scratchy voice and string of words. 'Gilbert's been drinking again,' he thought to himself. "I can come back later."

"Ludvig? Why are you *hiccup* here in my awesomest house?" The drunken man staggered out of the kitchen and rushed into his younger brother. "At least zhom some manners!"

The German's blue orbs grew as big as saucers. "Vhat? I-I don't understand. Vhat-"

He was interrupted by the elder brother's lips crashing into his. He shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, which caused the younger to recoil in horror and disgust. "Nein! Zhis is wrong! You're mein Bruder! Vhat vould Klara zhink of you if she heard of zhis?!"

"She could join us. I vouldn't mind..." The drunk swayed on his feet and crashed mid-sentence.

~~Cut to Mochi~~

"I am zhe awesomest!" Prussia-mochi squeals.

Berlin-mochi shakes her head. "Nein."

~~Back to Story~~

A flustered Ludwig stuck the disheveled and still wet Gilbert into bed. The Prussian tried to make out with the German halfway through the shower, but was quickly hit with the back of Ludwig's hand. That being said, it was hard trying to wash an unconscious Gilbert in the small shower cabinet, so Gilbert was stuck into bed completely naked and soaked.

"Good night."

He left the room and set out on cleaning up the mess in the kitchen that was surely there.

(Meanwhile, at the Beilschmidt-Vargas residence...)

"Nononononononono! Nooooo! I lost again!" Feliciano cried as Klara threw her controller in the air.

"Ja! Deutschland 2, Italy 1! Eat zhat, Vargas! Hahaha! I vin again, I vin again!" The German girl broke out into her crazy happy dance.

The Italian tried to come up with an excuse, but just sighed and admited defeat. "Ve~. You did-a good, Klara, here's your money."

"I'll take zhat," she said triumphantly. A loud blasting of "One More Time" by Daft Punk came from her phone. "Hallo, zhis is Klara," she replied into the mobile. "Ja. Ja, und? Vhat? I zhought he vas -censored-ing zhat Austrian. He never did? Tell him zhat he should. I'll even record it from a vindow for him to see. Ja, but you have zhat porn stash in your closet. Ja, Feliciano knows. Nein, I haven't looked. Okay, auf Wiedersen."

The Italian grinned and looked up from his place on the floor. "Ve~. Was that Luddy?"

"Ja."

"Why did you lie about not looking?"

"Because zhen I vould be in trouble, und Feli, you DON'T vant his punishments. Not even zhe people vith zhe veirdest kinks vould."

"Ve~. Why do you put up with him?"

"Because I've only been caught twice, und zhen I vas sloppy at hiding ztuff."

"Oh."

~~End.~~

"Oi, oi, bruder, give me a kiss!"

"Nein, nein, Gilbert, nein, nein, Gilbert! Vhat vould Klara zhink if she heard of zhat?!"

"*groan* Really, again? Fine, I'll sing, but you von't tell anyone. *clears throat* Spill a glass, zhat's Gilbert, read a book, zhat's Ludvig, break a table und zhat's mine, I am Klara B."

"Ah, I am awesome!"

"Nein, he's not, don't listen."

"My bruders und I are different."

"*hiccup* Beildchmidt!"

"All right, who gave Gilbert zhe beer?"

"It vasn't me."

"I am zhe awesomest! Part of vhy I am so awesome is because I drink beer! Kesesesesesese~!"

"*sigh* I'm going."

"Bye."


	3. Roderich Helps Klara

Klara dialed the number of a certain Austrian and sighed impatiently as she waited for him to pick up. 'Come on, I don't have long! My project is due in 3 weeks!' She internally kicked herself for signing up for a music class.

"Hello, zhis is Roderich. May I ask who is calling?" a cracking voice answered.

"Hi, Roderich, zhis is Klara Beilschmidt. Listen, I need your help for something."

"No, I von't give you money, goodbye."

"Vait, please!"

"Vhat is it?"

"I need to be able to play somezhing for my music class, but I can't play any instruments! Vhat do you play?"

"Piano, violin, viola, and flute. Or do you need a guitar? Gilbert has one."

Klara breathed out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. "I need to play eizher zhe violin or viola in 3 veeks. Please, please, please help me out!"

"Fine. Give me you address and I vill be over."

"Danke! Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Auf Widersehen."

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

"Ve~. Klara? Are you done a-talking to your boyfriend? I need to use the phone!" Feliciano popped around the corner and stood on one foot while floating his hands on either side.

She cocked an eyebrow and stared at the strange spectacle in front of her. "He isn't my boyfriend! Mein Gott, I can't be on zhe phone anymore! And ja, you can use zhe phone."

"Grazie, Klara!"

~Cut to Mochis~

"Piano!" Mochi!Austria squeals as he jumps on the piano keys, somehow playing it beautifully.

"Violin!" Mochi!Berlin yells as she picks up a violin's bow in her mouth and scrapes it across the strings.

~Back to Story~

"...So you place it under your chin like zhis," Roderich paused and positioned the violin in the correct place under Klara's chin, "und hold zhe bow like zhis," he showed her ther correct way to hold the bow.

Klara nodded and scratched the bow against the strings, causing both her and the Austrian to wince conciderably. She had the good sense to stop before she probably busted their eardrums.

"Okay, maybe ve need to focus on a more simple song. Do you have any sheet music at all?"

The German girl nodded and went over to a folder, and pulled out a sheet containing a series of 3 notes in a pattern, forming a simple yet almost mournful song. "Here. It's zhe song I vill play for my class. Ve had to write sad zhings."

"I see," he scanned the notes quickly. "Were you mourning someone?"

"Sort of. He isn't dead, I just von't see him for a long time."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear zhat... Alright, let's not get distracted."

(Three weeks later...)

Klara moved the bow over the violin's strings softly and gracefully. Shortly after she grasped the concepts, she was able to play the violin with relative ease. The song was short, but repetitive, and sort of lonely.

"I_van, I_van, Ivan Braginsky_~. Why have you left me behind~? I_van, I_van, Ivan Braginsky_~, please don't leave me in the snow~. I_van, I_van, I loved you 'til the end_," her recorded voice sung alongside her playing.

The small group of local teens that were in the same program slowly clapped at the end of the song. A few had even sniffled towards the end. Roderich clapped in the back of the room, looking directly at Klara.

"Danke," she mouthed to him.

~Fin.~

"Hey, hey, mother, can I play a song?"

"Oi, oi, brüder, oi, oi, brüder, I played zhe violin and didn't mess up!"

"Play the piano, that's my life,"

"break a table, und zhat's mine,"

"do it right, and zhat's fine,"

"I was awesome!"

"GILBERT! YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN ZHIS CHAPTER!"

"I'm still awesome. Kesesesesesese~!"

"Ve~. Catch the next chapter that may or may not be called 'Movie Night', but that's disputed! Ciao!"


	4. Movie Night

"Hey, dude! Dude, answer! Dude!" Alfred yelled into the phone.

"Vhat do you vant, Alfred?" Ludwig answered.

"Come over to my place for a movie night! Bring your wicked-hot sister and the gay Italian, too!"

Ludwig stopped and processed all of that. "Vhat?"

"Okay, it's a date! Byeeeee!"

_CLICK!_

'Vhat?' He thought to himself. 'Vhatever, best not question.'

"KLARA!"

The teenager took her headphones off and yelled back, "JA?!"

"VE'RE GOING TO ALFRED'S! PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"UND VHAT MAKES YOU ZHINK I DON'T?"

"YOU DON'T!"

"I AM NOW!"

"DOESN'T COUNT!"

"JA IT DOES!" Klara slid down the stairwell's banister. "See? Pants."

"Ve~, Klara? What's-a with all of the screaming?" The sleepy Italian rubbed his eyes.

Ludwig sighed. "Ve're going to Alfred's."

"Ve~. Is it a movie night?"

"Ja."

"'Kay..." He slurred off, head drooping.

Klara shook him. "Feli?"

"Hm?"

"Come on," she said, dragging him to the car.

(Alfred's place...)

The American punched the number for Francis into the phone. "Dude!" He yelled when Francis picked up.

"What?" He replied.

"Who's calling?" A British voice in the background asked.

"Shh."

(One city, along with three hours of preparation later...)

"Konnichi wa, Alfred-san. I wourd rike to szhank you for inviting me to your movie night. I brought over some anime to watch rater, if you wourd rike to," Kiku Honda, the first to arrive, greeted.

Alfred responded heartily. "Thanks, bro! Come on in! I've got candy, burgers, sushi, chips, sodas, and beer! Eat whatever, there's plenty!"

"Szhank you for szhe food as well." He bowed.

A little bit later, the doorbell rang again. "Hey, what's happenin', Ludwig?! Long time no see! How's it goin' Feli, Klara?"

"Fine," Klara and Ludwig answered stoicly.

Feliciano hugged Alfred tightly. "Grazie, Alfred for inviting us! I brought pasta just in case you didn't have any!"

"Haha, always the same, aren't you. Come on in. Kiku's already here, so he's playing video games on my T.V."

Even later, Yao, Berwald, Tino, Francis, and Antonio decided to show up. Arthur was too embarassed to show up, Gilbert was out partying with Simeon and Lovino was out of the question. The same went for pretty much everyone else that Alfred knew.

Once everyone was comfy on the couch, the armchairs, or the floor, Yao held out one of his movies. "How about we watch Hello Kitty-aru? It's very cute-aru!"

Everyone but Kiku, who nodded slightly, shook their heads violently. "No way, dude! We're watching one of mine!"

This sparked the debate over whose movie should be watched. Eventually, it was decided upon what Kiku brought, "Hetalia: Paint it White", and it's series (AN: See what I did there? XD).

(One movie and five seasons later...)

"I l'ked 't," Barwald said while stroking Tino- who fell asleep halfway through the third season-'s hair.

"It seemed as though I'd seen all of that before through the eyes of France," Francis said solemnly, "Almost like a past life."

"Yea, it did seem kinda familiar, but it's just an anime. Nothin' to worry 'bout," Alfred said casually.

"Ja, sure," Klara said bitterly.


	5. Visiting Ivan

17 November, 2009. A year after Ivan was incarcerated. Klara had been saving up money for the bail fee to get him out. She missed his sunshiney smile, purple eyes, and the always present scarf. 'I'm visiting you, today,' Klara thought and looked at the picture of the two of them. He was smiling and had Klara in a headlock; Klara was laughing and struggling to break free.

"Ve~, Klara? Are you-a ready to go?"

"Ja, I'm ready."

(At the prison...)

"Mr. Braginsky, you have a visitor," the guard announced.

"Who?"

"Klara Beilschmidt."

"Take me to her."

The guard opened the door, and Ivan stepped out. He looked worn and slightly dulled, but he still smiled through. He was getting to see Klara again.

When he got to the booths, Klara was already there. Her hair was dark now, and longer in length. Her clothes didn't look borderline emo anymore, instead more of a- hipster? no- more like there was no description.

"Hallo," Klara said into the microphone on the headphones. "It's been a vhile, ja?"

"Are you mocking me?" he asked jokingly.

"Perhaps. How've you been holding up?"

"It- what's the word in English? Oh yes- sucks. I look like shit, da?"

"Ja, to be honest. Zhough your eyes haven't changed."

"Thanks, I've tried."

"You're velcome."

"You still have your funny accent."

Klara laughed at the remark. As if he had anything to say about that. "You still have yours."

"Good point."

"Can I have a closer look at you?"

She put both her hands on the sides of the glass, and leaned closer. His violet eyes seemed to bore into her. "Is zhis gut?"

"Nyet. Put your forehead on the glass."

She obeyed, and got an even better look at him. 'Has he gotten more attractive? He looks- Nein! Klara, pull yourself togezher! Nein!'

"You are worried, da?"

"How did you now?"

"I suppose you could call it ESP."

"Nein, I'm serious."

He laughed at her intensity. 'She's just like her brother.' "You're just tense. Relax, you might feel better. What's worrying you?"

"I zhink I may have fallen in love vith someone."

A pang went through Ivan's chest. 'It's not me. She'd never like me. I'm not worth it for her. I-I'm a monster.' Despite his thoughts, he still smiled his goofy smile. "Who?"

"I'll give you a hint, he's in front of me right now," she added a wink at the end.

"Me?"

"Ja."

The guards on both sides came over and pulled them away from the glass. "Time's up. Say your goodbyes."

Ivan said his goodbye in Russian, Klara's in German.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I'm saving up money to get you out."

"Really? Thank you!"

"You're velcome. It's time for me to leave, so bye."

"See you around," he said with a wave.

Then they parted. Klara went with Feliciano to the store to get groceries, and Ivan went back to his cell. His three cell mates that were terrified of him saw the big smile on his face. "H-hey, Ivan, what's with the grin?" Eduard, the bravest of the three, inquired.

"She said she loves me," he said dreamily.

"Who?"

"Klara."

~~Fin.~~

"Hey, hey, Klara, when am I getting out?"

"Very soon, Ivan, very soon, Ivan, I'm saving up all of zhe money I get to get you out!"

"Drink some vodka, that's my life."

"Break a table, und zhat's mine."

"She said she loves me, didn't you hear?"

"Stop it, I'm blushing."


	6. Christmas Party Part 1: Antonio's

There she was. Klara sat stiffly in a chair with her hands folded in her lap. She looked dashing. Her normally unkept hair was braided neatly, she had a red dress lined with emerald green on the hem and sleeves, a white fur capelet over her shoulders, a gold cord belt with silver bells on the ends on her waist, shiny black boots, and a black cross made of iron on a chain around her neck.

Francis had never realised how much he wanted- no, scratch that- needed her. He was going to have her some way or another. Thus, he muttered a few words of encouragement to himself, straightened his tie, and made his way over to her.

"Bonjour," he said politely.

Klara looked up to see the Frenchman who had been sleeping with Arthur before the movie night two months earlier. "Hallo."

"Why don't we ditch the party and go have a little fun, if you know what I mean."

"I zhought you vere vith Arzhur," she replied. The German teen knew she would crack eventually, she'd figured it was best if she prolonged this for as long as she could.

Francis laughed his signiture "honhonhon". "That's cute. Arthur is only for when I have- how would you say...?- 'urges'."

"So he's your -censored- toy?"

"To put it like that, oui."

She nodded curtly and stared off behind him. Her brain was screaming at her to GET AWAY, but the pit of her stomach was saying "go with him; you know you want to". Both sides were right, so she figured she'd start lightly. Klara stood up.

"Quoi?" Francis said in slight shock at the sudden movement.

The teen grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. Whatever gentlemanly instincts he had forced him to open and hold the door for the girl, she was a lady, after all. "Do you know vhy I brought you out here?"

"Non."

"I vant you to teach me how to dance."

"Uhm... A-alright." He paused to collect himself and scrape together his knowledge of dancing. Something simple but elegant. Maybe he throw in his own touch. "Put your right hand in my left, but don't squeeze tightly. Hold it loosely."

She nodded and did so. "Vhat next?"

"Stick your left hand on my right shoulder," he said after slipping his free hand onto the curve in Klara's waist.

"Und now vhat?"

Doing the best he could without music, Francis led Klara into a simple waltz-like dance. It consisted of step left, step up, full turn clockwise, step right, step left, half turn anticlockwise, and the pattern continued.

As they danced through Antonio's courtyard, snow started to fall. It looked like a scene from a fairy tail.

"Zhis reminds me of zhe story of Aschenputtel, except vithout zhe stepmother und zhe vork."

"Aschenputtel?" The name seemed familiar, but distant at the same time.

"Ja. It's zhe story of zhe girl who vas a slave in her own home, und her fairy Gottmutti gave her a pretty dress und fur slippers. Does zhat ring a bell?"

"Oh! You mean the story of Cendrillon? Her slippers were made of glass."

"I guess it's zhe same story, just vith different names und details. Eizher vay, my point is zhis is like zhe part vhere she dances vith zhe prince."

Francis laughed again. "Are you saying that I am your prince?"

"Perhaps. I've got my eyes set on someone else, but I suppose you can be for zhe night. Are you going to Gilbert's after zhis?"

"Oui, why do you ask?"

"I'll be going as vell. I'm staying vith mein brüder, und he came here, so I'm here."

"Who's, well, whatever you said. Your brother?"

Klara nodded. "Ja, my brozher. He's Gilbert, by zhe vay."

"Ah, so that's why you're going to his place. Will you be attending my Christmas party as well?"

"Ja."

"Really?"

She nodded again. "Mein brüder is taking me to every party zhat he vas invited to. Ludvig und Feliciano are out of town, so I'm staying vith him for zhe veek."

"I see. I have a question for you, about the dancing."

"I may have an answer."

"I'd like to do a rather ambitious dance move with you, but I wouldn't want to force it onto you. May I?"

"I suppose so."

Francis proceeded to dip her low, with one of her legs wrapped around his waist, and her head tilted back. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Nein. It felt razher dirty, however. Is zhat supposed to happen?" She inquired upon regaining her original position.

"Oui. As I said, it's a rather ambitious move, honhonhon."

He was about to say something else when the back door of the large Spanish home opened and a stumbling Brit wondered out. He was obviousky drunk due to the slurring curses and terrible mood swings.

"Isn't zhat Arzhur?" Klara asked Francis as she went over to help the Brit who had stumbled into some trash cans. "Excuse me, but are you Herr Kirkland?"

He nodded. "What do you want?"

"I just vanted to know who you vere, zhat's all."

"Are you related to Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"I don't zhink zhat zhis is zhe best time to discuss my family tree, but ja."

Francis walked over and picked up the slurring drunk bridal-style. "I'll be taking care of him. You go enjoy the rest of the party. I'll see you at mine later." With that, he walked off in a direction she assumed was one of their houses.


	7. Christmas Party Part 2: Gilbert's

Gilbert's parties were always awesome. Because they were so awesome, Klara had to change into awesome clothes. She had now had on a pair of grey plaid pants with black zippers all over, a red tanktop with the words "Jingle -cencored-ing Bells" in black lettering, a pair of mid-calf high black Converse, and a Santa hat.

"Hey! Drinks are on Klara if she can't beat me in a chugging contest!" Christensen yelled over the roar of the party.

Klara hadn't really drank beer at all in her life (gasp! how un-German), but that was because she was underage. She was going to win against the Dane. She'd been winning all night so far, and she wasn't losing yet. "You're on," she hissed.

Christensen grabbed a bottle for himself and shoved another in Klara's hands. "1... 2... 3... GO!"

Both tilted their bottles back along with their heads. "Chug, chug, chug," the crowd chanted, Gilbert being the loudest. He passed around a hat collecting money for the bet on who would won; the vote was mainly on the Dane.

Despite the odds being heavily placed against her, the last drops of beer slid out of the rim and down the young German's throat. She pulled the bottle away and wiped her lips free of the liquid. Christensen followed shortly after.

"Und it looks like zhe vinner is... KLARA! Oh, meine kleine Schwester, you von!" Gilbert picked Klara up and spun her in circles. "I knew you had it in you!"

She threw her head back while sticking her arms out in victory. "Vell, I am Deutsch after all," she laughed. The alcohol was already starting to take a little bit of an effect on her. 'I am going to have a HUGE hangover tomorrow if I keep going like zhis.'

Her older brother's party seemed to be a bit of a blur after the chugging contest. She remembered drinking some more, doing a bit of dancing, some arm wrestling, putting a crab into Antonio's pants (she usually took the place of one of the BTT members when they weren't available), and slurring out Christmas songs with a dirty but humorous touch to them. There wasn't really much after that, or as far as her brain recalled. Really the only thing she remembered after the Christmas carols was changing clothes for Francis' party and stumbling out to the car before passing out in the back seat.

'I hope I didn't do anyzhing dumb after zhat,' Klara wondered before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Christmas Party Part 3: Francis'

"Go, Gilbert, go! Ve have to get zhose beers before zhey go to Ludvig!" Klara yelled while doing some terrible acting. She looked at the camera that Antonio was holding dramatically.

Okay, so no one really went to Francis' party in the end. It ended up being just Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and Klara. Antonio had the bright idea to make a movie that was filled with terrible parodies of different movies that weren't connected to the previous one. They were currently parodying "Sharknado" of all films.

"And... Cut!" Antonio hit the stop button. "Wow, that was something."

"Vas it terrible?"

"Si."

"Gut."

Francis ran into the room completely naked for the next scene. "I know, right?! Oh mon Dieu, Klara, you are going to be a STAR!"

"Ummm... Vhat has zhis deteriorated into?" Klara leaned onto Gilbert's shoulder while staring blankly at the wall behind Francis.

"I believe zhis is called an 'afterparty', or somezhing. Ve've just had too much to drink. Don't vorry, ve'll all forget zhis und vake up vith awful hangovers in zhe morning. Just go to bed. If you vake up vith zhe zhree of us next to you, don't flip. Cool?" Gilbert explained.

She nodded. "I'm going to bed! Guten nacht!"

"Bon nuit!"

"Guten nacht!"

"Buenos noches!"

~~End.~~

"Vell, zhat ended on a shitty note, didn't it?"

"I didn't get to see Lovi~."

"Hey, I got to dance with Klara AND sleep with Arthur! It's all good in my book."

"Anyzhing goes in your book. Even zhe awesome me vorries for you sometimes."

"Ja."

"So, what now?"

"*le snoore*"

"More drinks?"

"Nein, Ich bein gut. *yawns*"

"Someone's tired."

"It's kind of late."

"It's been a long day, okay? Zhere's been one party, und zhen anozher... und zhen... *snores*"

"Guten nacht."

"So, what now?"

"I think Feliciano and Ludvig should be home now."

"What are you implying?"

"Zhat ve take Klara home und zhen come back here."

"Si~, but what about in between?"

"Oh, you'll see. *devil smirk*"

"*drunk grin*"


	9. Klara's Journal and a Temporary Goodbye

(Klara's POV)

I stared at the albino lying on the bed in front of me. His chest rose and fell slowly. A coma, I had been told. Apparently, when Antonio and he were driving back to Francis' after bringing me home, they were hit on the driver's side by a person who ran a red light. Antonio walked away unscathed (he was the one who called 911), the other driver died later once in the hospital, and there was Gilbert. He looked like he could open his crimson eyes up at any moment and start proclaiming how awesome he was in that grating voice of his.

When Ludwig got the call from Antonio that Gilbert was here, he broke down on the spot upon hanging up the phone. He crumpled onto the floor and started heaving with big, salty tears streaming down his face. Feliciano and I tried to comfort him, but I ended up breaking down inside. Shortly after I left to hide out in my room on my laptop and try to finish up with the day's schoolwork, I heard Feliciano and Ludwig out in the hall.

Feliciano just clung to my brother as if he would die if he let go. "Ludwig, look at me," I heard him say in a tone that sounded more like his brother's. "I love you, so much. You're my best friend, and I'd hate to see you give up now. Pull yourself together! You have to stay strong! For both Klara and Gilbert! Please! Ti amo, Ludwig, so, so much!" And then crying sounds muffled. I'm going out on a limb and assumed they kissed, but from what I saw behind my laptop, it looked like Ludwig had buried his face in Feli's shoulder (which that's a totally crappy was to muffle crying; bury your face in a pillow next time, idiot!).

Antonio called me next. He told me all that had happened, but that Gilbert was in critical condition. The doctors say he's looking to get better, but there was always that chance. I've practiced hiding my emotions for years, so when I died a bit inside, Antonio didn't know. He was crying when he broke the news to me, and he had every right to.

I never learned how Francis handled it. I'm thinking he had wine or something like that. Maybe he slept with 30 different people. Who knows?

At the hospital, I was sitting in a chair against the wall. Ludwig had since pulled himself together but looked like he could crack at any moment. Feliciano, Francis, and Antonio were cacking jokes the whole time. I laughed on occasion, and I think Ludwig smiled at one somewhere in there.

At random, Gilbert fluttered open his eyes and gasped. He looked around frantically and saw us along the wall. "Klara! Quickly! Get me my phone! Ludvig! Get my some paper!"

In a total daze, we quickly got everything he asked. When he got it all, Gilbert asked us to step out for a moment. Feliciano ran down the hall screaming, "He's awake!"

After a good 20 minutes, the doctor came around and went inside. Gilbert was placing his notepad on the table next to him and putting his phone on top. He gave us a giant smile and told us he felt tired. Then he layed back down and closed his eyes. Then the machine he was connected to made that noise when people's hearts stop.

We just sat in shock. I immediantly ran over and threw my arms over his still warm body, praying that I could find a heartbeat. I stuck my hands directly over where his heart was, and I felt a small thudding. The monitor started beeping again, and Gilbert just smiled in his sleep.

This reminds me, I have a theory about comas. What if while one is in a coma, they're aware of everthing around them? Like they can't act out unless they are in thatvlimbo between asleep and awake, but they only get that every now and then and usually it's just their mouth opening a little bit wider or a deeper breath.

Anyway, I've got the videos Gilbert took on his phone and the letters he wrote. I'll copy the dialog and the letters in a bulk.

Ludwig

"Hey, Ludvig. Listen, I'm sorry for every mean zhing I've ever done to you. EVERY mean zhing I've done to you. I'm also sorry for stealing your magazines. You can go to my house und pick zhem up. My bedroom, top right drawer, left side of zhe bed. Und also, don't give up on Feli, okay? He's really nice und you deserve to be happy."

Feliciano

"Feliciano, I'm going to be honest vith you. PLEASE don't leave my brozher behind. He's vay to old for his age, und he's been through a lot, vhat vith raising Klara und all. I also vant to zhank you for zhat. She definately got her awesome cooking skills und smile from you. Zhank you, so much."

Antonio

"Hey, Antonio, don't stop trying to vin Lovino's heart. Ja, I've known for a long time. Don't vorry, it doesn't gross me out or anyzhing, mein brüder's zhat vay. You'll get him one day. Und also, I'm sorry I ate all of your tomatoes vhen ve vere 6, und zhat I told you zhat a magic flying bull ate zhem. I honestly zhought zhat you vouldn't have believed zhat! Ah, good times."

Francis

"Francis, stop being so pervy all of zhe time. It's okay to hit on vomen, but try to tone it down. Also, I'm zorry zhat I ate your cheese vith Antonio's tomatoes vhen ve vere 6 und blamed it on Arzhur. He doesn't even like cheese!"

Klara (me)

"Klara, stay strong. I don't know if I'll still be here by New Year's, but if I am, vill you visit me? If not, zhen make my funeral zhe least boring one possible. I vant Rammstein playing as loud as it can go, und I vant no tears! No one car cry! Except if zhey realise how much zhey suck und how awesome I vas. Zhen zhey can cry. I also have a special request for you: stay awesome. Someone vill have to be zhe awesome one in zhe family, so it has to be you. Und if you're going to take my place, I vant you to say my signiture phrases. Zhey aren't copyrighted as far as I know, so you can use zhem. Unless zhey are copyrighted. Zhen just make up somezhing you zhink I vould say. Can you also make sure zhat Antonio und Francis stay in line? I'm more vorried about Francis zhan Antonio. I have an apology to make to you. If you haven't been listening at zhis point, you should. I'm sorry for failing at being an older brozher. I should've been zhe one to take care of you instead of forcing you onto Ludvig und Feli. Maybe it vas for zhe better, zhough. You ended up perfect, unlike me. I zhink yiu vould have ended up zhere anyvay by zhe zhird day. You vere a noisy baby vhen you needed zhings. I'm feeling tired now. See you in a bit."

Okay, I just peeked at the beginning of this book. Why did I write in the 3rd person? I also never got my dinner that was promised to me. I'll get back to Feliciano on that once I'm done here.

Has it really been this long since I started it? It seems like just yesterday I was hating Feliciano and he was trying his hardest to gain my... affection? I don't know. Maybe appreciation or something. It's weird. I guess you could say he got what he was after. I don't hate him anymore. I don't know why I did in the first place. I was a dick.

I only have a couple pages left, and I'm saving those for when I can bail Ivan out. I've been working, so I've got a good anount going so far. I'm going for now, so I'll see you later.

~End.~


	10. Klara's Journal 2 or Final Goodbyes

(Klara's POV)

Has it really been four years? Mein Gott. Time flies when... life happens? Who cares. Okay, time to get up to speed.

After New Year's my freshman year of high school, Francis moved back to France. Apparently he got a job he'd been hoping to get and he got it so there he is. We see him during the holidays but no one really misses him. He's missed, but not too much.

Antonio and Lovino never got together. They're still best friends and they live together, but that's because they're co-hosts on a new cooking show. Antonio's been seeing this girl and Lovino's been growing tomatoes. Funny though, I haven't seen them in two years...

Ludwig and Feliciano didn't really get together either. They did more of a friends with benefits type thing. I guess that's okay. I think Feli and Lovi's dad would have cried when he heard his boys weren't interested in girls. They still live in the same house as they did when I was in high school.

I think I'm finally getting over Gilbert, though. He did come out of the coma, but then we got the news. He had a rare disease of some sort. A TERMINAL disease. I miss him so much. I gave him back his phone, but he insisted that I keep it. I remember being there the night he died.

Antonio and Feliciano were trying to lighten up the mood. Gilbert seemed to be happier than he had ever been his whole life; he was incredibly weak, but happy. Ludwig just sat there in a chair next to Gilbert's bed, death gripping the arm rests. They both knew, but the rest of us were oblivious. Lovino and I sat there awkwardly. He'd glance at his phone, I ask a few questions for no reason, that sort of stuff.

As the night progressed, Gilbert got weaker, and weaker, and weaker. Then he called us over. He looked at us, told each of us his favourite memory of us (and we gave him our favourites), he gave us probably the biggest, most radiant grin in his life, relaxed against the pillow, closed his eyes, and died. He still had that stupid grin on his face.

Ludwig looked like he was about to break down on the spot again. Feliciano just started rubbing his back and telling him it would be okay if he did. Antonio just looked shocked, like he was expecting Gilbert to wake up again. Lovino didn't know how to respond. I died a little bit inside again. All of the memories just came flooding back to me of when I was younger.

On my birthday when I was five, he took me to the amusement park. I couldn't walk through the whole park, so he had me up on his shoulders. There's a picture of the picture on his phone... I don't know how everything comes back to his phone. Anyway, he took me on any rode I wanted, bought me french fries and a large ice cream for lunch, and got me one of those disposable cameras from a gift shop. I still have it in my Box of Memories, unusued.

I'm not sure why I remembered that, but I guess that was my favourite memory of him. I remember telling him that, and that was his favourite memory of me, too. I remember the viewing. Oh Gott. I had to look nice even though I felt like shit inside, Ludwig was still on the edge of breaking, and the guests were of no help to me. I didn't show any signs of being upset or lost. I actually learned that if I crack jokes, I feel better. He said no tears. I was keeping my promise. But there was this one lady who scolded me for disrespecting the loved ones of the desceased.

Excuse me?! I am his only -cencored-ing sister! If I want to crack jokes at his viewing instead of crying, I will! I'm sorry. I just realised how ticked that made me.

The funeral was better, though. It was small. There was Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, and myself. Well, Gilbert was there too, but he kind of had to be. He was kind of the whole point of it. Anyway, there was Rammstein playing in the background, and we were all talking about our lives, how we'll miss Gilbert, that kind of stuff.

My birthday was last week. It was also my graduation day! Do you know what my present was? I got Ivan out of jail with all of the money I saved! I live in Gilbert's house now, and Ivan's here too. I sleep in Gilbert's old room, Ivan sleeps in my old room (that was where I stayed when I would occasionally stay the night with him), and the guest bedroom is for guests. Duh.

I'm pretty happy with my life right now. Ivan's been teaching me Russian. Unfortunately, I can only say "I'm from Germany" (Я из Германе). He says that I sound funny when I speak Russian. Hell, I still sound like I'm fresh from Germany when I speak English! I've got the writing part down, obviously. Oh shit, I'm running out of room!

I have to go, but I may start a new book soon!

~The End.~

Epilouge

Everyone lived happily in their lives. France became a famous gourmet chef, Antonio and Lovino each got married to the women of their dreams (they all live together in a mansion on the southern side of town, by the beach) and their cooking show took off, Ludwig and Feliciano both got really good jobs and made loads of money, Ivan and Klara never married but really just stayed best friends (their happy the way they are, mind you).

Saddly, everyone lost touch with each other over the years. It wasn't until Antonio got into an accident that everyone met up. He was fine, but it scared everyone.

The last time anyone really had any information on Klara and Ivan, they still weren't married. They were dating, but they were taking it REALLY slow. She never got rid of Gilbert's phone. It still works and has all of the original files and charges. They were added to the Box of Memories that Klara still keeps under her bed to this day.


End file.
